


Give Me Shelter

by Waldo



Series: Five Times the Torchwood Team Ended Up with Ferrets [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Times, Ferret, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo





	Give Me Shelter

They'd had a pleasant night out together. They'd gone to the movies and then out for a romantic dinner. Then they headed back to the Hub, hand in hand to finish the night.

As they crossed the plass, they saw a box set near the tourist office door. Jack and Ianto looked at each other, both shrugging.

When they got closer they could see air holes in the cardboard box as well as a card tied through two of them by a string.

Jack flipped the card up and read, _"This is Phoenix. I can't take care of him anymore. My friend Eugene once told me (before he died) that you all take in all kinds of weird creatures. He likes raisins and tennis balls. (Phoenix, not Eugene) He's only a baby so he still sometimes bites."_

Ianto carefully pulled up the edge of the box. Nestled in an old flannel shirt was a tiny chocolate brown ferret. It was fast asleep completely unaware of how odd it's life was about to become.


End file.
